


Once Upon a Pitch Perfect

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Pitch Perfect with OUAT characters. I kept to the movie, but tweaked it to fit the characters and their personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Pitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ughughughugh don't judge me. I know this is probably going to be boring but I had to get it written and out of my system. I had the idea while rewatching Pitch Perfect after I watched the finale of 3x22 of OUAT. And for the sake of my sanity, all the performances will be kept the same (mostly because as much as I'd like to be able to, I can't mix music)

Emma Swan knew this year was going to suck.

She wanted nothing more than to move to LA and get a job so she could get started on working towards her dream, but unfortunately a full ride to Barden University fell into her lap before she could convince her parents that they couldn't afford college and they should let her get a job.  
Her father had nagged her just the day before that he might be willing to help her accomplish moving to LA, if she did well this semester and she joined a new club.

Which was the exact reason she was grabbing her laptop bag out of the back of her taxi, getting ready to trudge to her dorm for the year.

While her other luggage was being loaded onto a trolley, another car pulled up. Inside was a dashing boy with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes, singing obnoxiously along to “Don't Stop Believing”.

She looked at him incredulously. Unfortunately he spotted her staring and he started singing to her, pointing to her and even singing the guitar solo.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed, “Wow.” Just as his car pulled forward, knocking him off balance.

She laughed and walked on to where she had been directed to by a campus director.

When she arrived, thankfully the dorm was empty. She knew her roommate's name was going to be Mulan, but she wasn't particularly interested in cultivating that friendship yet.

Once unpacked, Emma sat on her bed and huffed.

She looked at the schedule she had been handed by the same girl who had directed her to the dorm. It looked like she should get down to the activities fair and pick her poison for a campus club.

She grabbed her purse and groaned as she walked out onto the lawn.

 

Killian Jones was absolutely sure this year was going to be one of the best in his life. Spotting that amazingly pretty girl as he pulled up to the campus was just another sign.

When he walked into his new dorm he was immediately taken aback. Half the room had been decked out in Renaissance style decor.

“Whoa,” he breathed.

The boy who had been putting up a poster of Lancelot turned around with a grin on his face.

“There he is! I'm David Nolan, you must be Killian,” he held his hand out to shake his.

Killian took it with a quick and firm shake, “And you must be kidding me, mate.”

David glanced at his side of the room again, “I guess it's a bit much...I can take it down if you want.”

Killian shook his head, “No no, it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust, but I can adjust. Very cool.”

David gave a relieved smile, “Just so you know I'm not a complete nerd. I'm also big into Marvel.”

Killian laughed.

Hours later when he was unpacked, he was approached by David, almost timidly.

“So I was thinking...I was going to go down to the activities fair. Do you want to come with?”

He smiled at him, “Sure, mate.”

And they both were off.

 

Emma groaned as she left the last painfully dull activities stall.

She was just turning around as she bumped into a warm wall of flesh. She felt two sinewy arms wrap around her to keep her from falling on her butt.

She looked up and saw it was the same idiot that had sang to her in his car.

“Well, hello to you too, love,” he told her with a wink.

She pushed him away with an “Ugh,” on her lips. She saw him opening his mouth to say something, and she quickly made a getaway.

 

Killian watched her walk away towards a group of girls that had a stall that was painted with the words “BELAS” on it as David came up to him again.

“She's pretty,” his room mate told him.

“Yeah she is,” he replied, almost dazed.

David smiled at him, “Come on, there's only one group on campus worth joining.”

He followed him to a group of guys with no stall. Killian raised an eyebrow at David.

“The Treblemakers. The gods of a capella,” he breathed.

The boys started to sing a wonderful rendition of “Whip It”, and Killian smiled.

“Wonderful, organized nerd signing!” he said with half a laugh.

“As far as this campus its what being awesome is all about,” David prodded him. “How's your voice?”

Killian smirked and opened his mouth to sing a few bars with them.

“Wow, you're good. You should audition.”

Killian spied the girl he had seen twice now, talking with what appeared to be the other a capella group on campus. He started to grin, “You know, I think I will.”

 

Emma approached the stall with caution, catching a conversation between the two girls manning it and a passerby who seemed to know them.

“Come on Zelena!” said the girl with sharper eyes.

The girl called Zelena scoffed, “Yeah, after I auditioned for you three times and you wouldn't let me in because you spread the rumor about me vomiting green goo at your house party freshman year? I don't think so, Regina.”

The girl called Regina opened her mouth and closed it again.

“That's what I thought. Good luck with auditions this year,” and Zelena stalked away.

Emma approached carefully.

The other girl quickly held a flier out to her, “Would you be interested in joining our a capella group this year?”

Emma surveyed the flier, “Yeah, this is something that's happening lately, isn't it?”

“Oh sure! We sing covers of songs with just our mouths. It's literally the most fun you'll ever have.”

“Yeesh,” Emma replied.

“Three groups on our cozy little campus! There's the Harmonics! They love to sing Lady Gaga. The Belas, that's us, we're amazing. And there's...” she gestured behind them to a group of guys wearing t shirts with the words TREBLEMAKERS emblazoned across the chest.

“So are you interested?” she asked.

Emma shook her head and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, I don't sing.”

Regina chose that moment to snort, “I thought not.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry, you just don't seem to be the type we're looking for.”

“Regina!” the other girl hissed.

“Look, Mary Margaret, I think we've held this girl up long enough,” Regina said with a meaningful look at Emma.

“Um yeah, thanks. It was really nice meeting you two,” Emma replied and as quickly as possible, without being glaringly rude, she made a break for it.

Only at the last minute she saw a stall that caught her eye. A radio station....

 

When Emma returned to her dorm, her roommate was there.

“Hey,” she said.

Emma gave a halfhearted wave, “Hey. You must be Mulan.”

She nodded, “And you're Emma.”

“Yep, I'm also bushed. I think I'm gonna pass out. See you in the morning,” she shot back as she fell onto her bed, not bothering to undress.

 

 


End file.
